Midnight Crisis
by Saber Wing
Summary: Yuki comes home late one night to find Shuichi sobbing in front of the television screen. What could he have possibly watched that would send him into hysterics?


_**Author's Note: **_Hello all! My first Gravitation fic, and wow was it fun to write. Humor and fluff in one, and the idea for it came completely out of nowhere.

Yuki comes home to find our favorite eccentric singer sobbing in front of the T.V. screen. What is his problem, anyway? ^_^

I own nothing, except of course this story and my computer. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami, and anything else that might be mentioned is not mine either.

**Midnight Crisis**

**By: Angel Wings-008**

Eiri Yuki stalked up to the front door of the apartment he shared with Shuichi, mumbling colorful swear words under his breath and cursing his infinite bad luck. This was why he hardly ever went out anywhere. Whenever he did, something stupid always ended up happening; that particular something this time happened to be his front left tire blowing up in the middle of a busy intersection.

Miraculously, no one had been hurt; not that he cared about a bunch of worthless bystanders he'd never even seen. He was just glad there weren't any dents in his Porsche. If he'd believed in any Gods, he would have thanked them. He loved that damn car.

Fishing his keys from the pocket of his trench coat, he jammed it into the lock and turned the handle, walking hurriedly into the room. Almost immediately, he regretted it. By the time he had taken two steps forward, he was seriously contemplating walking back out again.

Shuichi was wailing about something in the living room; he could hear him loud and clear from where he stood. Great, just what he needed. What the hell was that damn brat's problem now? It was already past midnight, and his migraine was getting worse by the second. With a deep sigh, Yuki grudgingly walked the rest of the way into the living room, not looking forward to tears and hysterics.

Crumpled in a heap on the couch and sobbing uncontrollably, was his pink-haired lover, the credits to some movie or another playing on the television screen. Yuki's eyes narrowed as he took in the words. He was watching one of those damn American flicks again.

Apparently hearing his footsteps, the singer looked up, tears streaming down his face and dripping off of his cheeks. Without hesitation, he leaped off of the couch and tackled Yuki in a desperate embrace, almost knocking the writer off of his feet.

"Yuki, Yuki, oh thank goodness you're home! I was so scared! Don't ever leave me, Yuki! Don't go _anywhere_ okay?" Shuichi rambled, dissolving into a round of sobs even more intense than the last, if that was at all possible.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why do you always have to be so melodramatic? Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood. I have to get my damn tire changed." He was about to continue speaking, however Shuichi didn't give him the chance before he launched into another rant.

"No! Oh God, no Yuki, no, no! I'll change your tire, okay? Don't do it!"

What the hell? He wasn't sure if he should be irritated, or confused. For the moment, he settled on a little bit of both.

"It's just a tire, you damn brat. Seriously, this is annoying." Now he really wasn't telling him what happened. If the kid was this much of a basket case over the tire, he'd probably have a panic attack if he knew why it was necessary to have it changed in the first place.

This time, Shuichi didn't even try to answer. He just latched even tighter onto Yuki; so tightly, the writer was surprised he didn't snap him in half. Hmm…maybe something _was_ wrong. His lover was always clingy, but this was a bit extreme.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's your problem?" Yuki asked with a sigh. He'd never shut up unless he got whatever this was out of his system.

"Oh Yuki, it was horrible! They beat him so bad, they killed him! Jack was just minding his own business, but then these guys came and beat him to death because he was gay and Ennis was all alone and sad because they never got to be together and he missed him!" Shuichi wailed, his voice muffled by the shirt he was burying his face into.

_You've gotta be kidding…. _He knew this story."Shuichi, what movie did you just watch?"

Sniffling, he looked up at Yuki, his eyes shimmering. "Brokeback Mountain..."

If Yuki had a desk in front of him, he surely would have slammed his head into it. Why was he surprised? "It's a movie, Shuichi. Crying about it just makes you look like an idiot."

"But it's so sad! Ennis must be lonely without Jack, because he loved him, right? And then when you said you had to change your tire, I got so scared! Jack's wife said that his tire had blown up and he'd died that way. I don't believe her, but still, I can't imagine that happening to you! I don't want to be without you!" And with that, the young singer buried his face into Yuki's shirt again, letting loose another waterfall of tears. Rolling his eyes, he slipped his arms around him and held him tight. Honestly, he was worse than a hormonal woman.

"Come on, brat. I know there are assholes out there who hate gay people, but I'm not going to get beaten to death by a bunch of thugs in the middle of nowhere. _I _would be doing the beating. Besides, do you honestly expect me to change my own tire? Screw that. I'll take it to a shop somewhere."

Hesitantly, the young singer lifted his head from where it had been grafted into his shirt. "So you're not going to die and leave me all alone?" His lover sounded so terrified, Yuki's heart twisted at the sound. He _hated _it when that happened. Nevertheless, his voice betrayed him. He couldn't help but give his own half-assed attempt at comforting.

"No. Trust me, if I planned on dying I've had plenty of chances already." He'd be damned if he let scum like that get the best of him; not that he wasn't damned already. As far as a tire blowing up in his face went, if he ever allowed something that asinine to happen to him, maybe he deserved to die. Nah, he wouldn't be dying any time soon, and especially not like that.

Besides…he loved the kid. Sometimes, he had no idea _why_, but the fact remained.

As suddenly as that, Shuichi's face lit up, eyes shining with more love than tears now. "Do you promise?"

Before he could stop himself or hide behind a mask, Yuki felt his face break out into a smile; one of the rare, genuine ones he saved for a select few. Though even then, that was only when he was in the right mood.

"I promise."

He meant it, too. Yuki cringed away from declarations of love, and he sure as hell got enough romance in those cheesy novels his editor somehow kept publishing, but when he did say anything remotely positive regarding their long-term relationship, he meant it.

Beaming, Shuichi grabbed his hand and dragged him to the couch, talking about some of the brighter moments of the movie. Didn't he wish _they _could go to Brokeback Mountain? Wasn't the whole sexy cowboy theme awesome? Did he want to reenact the wilderness sex scene?

…actually, that last one didn't sound half bad. With a smirk, he grabbed Shuichi and slung him over his shoulder, his young lover giggling the whole way to the bedroom.

Turns out, Shuichi bought cowboy outfits. For once, he was glad the kid was so interested in cosplay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hahahaha. I got this idea abruptly as I was browsing pictures. It literally came out of nowhere, but I think it's pretty cute ^_^. For those of you who haven't seen Brokeback Mountain, you might not get it as much, but still. I think I got the characterization right, though if you see errors in that or anything else, don't hesitate to let me know.

Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
